Afortunado
by kmil-chan
Summary: Gracias a ellos ya no se sentía tan Dame-Tsuna sino más como Sawada Tsunayoshi, el afortunado. Shonen-ai GokuTsuna


KHR!

"Afortunado"

Shonen-ai GokuTsuna

.

"Tsk esa maldita vaca estúpida."-entró en la habitación sobando su cabeza, en donde un pequeño había estado aventando varias cosas desde hace un par de minutos.-"Juudaime que…"

Al alzar la vista vio a la persona que buscaba recargada en el marco de la ventana. Tsuna veía hacia afuera, aparentemente no lo había escuchado. La luz del sol le daba un poco en su rostro haciéndolo brillar. Por un momento el guardián decidió quedarse a contemplarlo.

¿Cómo había podido él con todo eso? Acababan de pasar la batalla más difícil que habían tenido y de nuevo el jefe tuvo que pelear para protegerlos a todos porque nadie más pudo hacer nada. Él mismo no pudo hacer nada y darse cuenta de eso lo lastimaba. Pero no tanto como lo estaba físicamente el otro. Tenía raspones en los brazos y moretones por doquier. Sin embargo ahora veía feliz hacia afuera.

Se habían reunido, todos los miembros de la familia a festejar como antes. Lambo e I-pin corrían en el jardín mientras las chicas intentaban alcanzarlos. Solamente se oían las risas de los demás. Y él arriba viéndolos, protegiéndolos.

Y ahora él sentía que le había fallado. Esa persona confiaba en él y ¿Cómo había respondido a esa confianza? Perdiendo y estorbándole en su pelea. ¿De verdad estaba bien que alguien como él estuviera a su lado?

"Sabes…Gokudera-kun."-Habló sin voltear, si estaba consciente de que él estaba ahí.-"El poder regresar y sonreír con todos juntos…es gracias a ti."

Finalmente volteo a verlo y un sonrojo apareció en su rostro. Pero Gokudera no entendía a que se refería.

"Pero yo solamente… fui un estorbo durante la pelea."-sentía lágrimas de frustración aparecer en su rostro.

El castaño se acercó a él, tomo su mano y lo sentó en la cama. Dejo que la emoción se le pasara hasta quedar más tranquilo.

"No eres un estorbo. Tú fuiste la primer persona en creer en mí, incluso antes de que yo mismo lo hiciera."-el sonrojo apareció de nuevo en su rostro.-"Incluso la manera en que nos hicimos amigos fue única y los días que paso con ustedes, contigo Gokudera-kun son muy preciados para mí."

El peli plata volteo a verlo. Cuando se conocieron, le tuvo envidia. Envidia de que él fuera el candidato a jefe de una familia que no conocía. Cuando, por su parte, él tuvo que luchar por pertenecer a cualquier familia. Al darse cuenta de su generosidad y valor le tuvo cariño y respeto. ¿Quién no seguiría a una persona de ese calibre? Y ahora no sabía cuándo ese sentimiento había evolucionado a ese punto. Quería estar siempre a su lado, verlo sonreír y apoyarlo cuando lo necesitara.

"Pero yo…"-apretó sus manos con ganas, sus nudillos se estaban haciendo blancos.

"El simple hecho de pasar esa aventura contigo y hablarme como siempre lo haces me da ánimos Gokudera-kun."-sus ojos se veían llorosos.-"Yo soy un bueno para nada, siempre lo he sabido, sin embargo tu vez algo en mí. Y cuando te veo a los ojos puedo pensar en que…lograre ser esa persona a quien tu tanto crees."

Tsuna sonreía avergonzado, Gokudera dejo de detenerse y lo abrazo fuertemente llorando y gritándole "Juudaime" una y otra vez. Yamamoto entro seguido de Ryohei con Reborn en su cabeza. El bebé no tardo en burlarse de los dos mafiosos llorosos y todo termino en una competencia con un premio asombroso que al final resultó ser una extorción.

Tsuna sabía lo que Gokudera sentía por él, la forma en que lo miraba lo delataba. Nunca pensó que llegaría a compartir el mismo sentimiento o incluso que fuera más profundo. Sin sus amigos, sin su familia, sin él no hubiera superado ninguna de las pruebas que había enfrentado. Gracias a ellos ya no se sentía tan Dame-Tsuna sino más como Sawada Tsunayoshi, el afortunado.

.

.

.

Esta idea vino a mi mente el otro día y decidí escribirla. La vida de Tsuna cambió al conocer a Reborn y al conocer a sus guardianes así como la vida de estos también cambio. Creo que una de las personas que más influye en esto es Gokudera ya que siempre está alentando a su Decimo sin perder nunca la fe. Si eso no es cariño, no sé qué es.


End file.
